PROMISE
by That Wind Chaser
Summary: Perjalanan Masamune Date dan Megohime di Catharina High School memang tidak mudah. Banyak hal yang akan mereka hadapi. Hingga suatu hari, mereka mengadakan 'perjanjian'. Berhasilkah mereka menepati 'janji' itu?
1. Chapter 1

Well, saya author baru di sini… Salam kenal! :D

Ini FF pertama saya… jadi, kalau misalnya jelek, mohon maklum! *bows*

Enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer : **Saya tidak punya apa-apa, kecuali jari tangan untuk mengetik

**WARNING : Nama tempat, tanggal, waktu dll hanya fiksi belaka! Beberapa OC, aneh, garing dll**

**REUNION  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Hakuso Middle School, Japan, Friday, July 19****th**** 1996, 09.45 AM**

"Say 'Cheese'!"

"**CHEESEEE!"**

**JPRET!**

"Hore!"

"Akhirnya kita lulus!"

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!"

Semua murid kelas 9 Hakuso Middle School saling berpelukan & berjabat tangan. Ya, hari itu adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi mereka. Hari itu adalah hari pelepasan mereka. Mereka telah lulus ujian nasional dan akan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih lanjut. Namun, tampaknya tidak semua murid berpelukan saling melepas kepergian.

Masamune Date, salah satu murid di sekolah itu, tampak sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Masamune adalah seorang murid populer di sekolahnya. Selain populer, dia juga keren dan cerdas sehingga banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak tertarik dengan satupun gadis di sekolahnya! Kenapa? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Hei…" Seorang bapak menepuk pundak Masamune dari belakang. Masamune melirik ke arah tangan besar yang berada di pundaknya.

"Oh, morning Hideyoshi-sensei…"

"Tidak ikut dengan yang lainnya?"

"No thanks, aku lebih suka di sini,"

"Kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di sekolah! Kau memang patut dibanggakan!"

Hideyoshi-sensei adalah guru Matematika di Hakuso Middle School.

"Hm… setelah ini kau akan lanjut ke mana?"

"Rencananya aku akan lanjut ke Swiss. Orang tuaku juga pindah kerja di sana."

"Lalu, bagaimana kuliahnya nanti?"

"Kalau tidak di Swiss, mungkin aku akan kembali ke Jepang dan melanjutkan kuliahku…"

"Begitu, ya… semoga sukses, ya! Pertahankan prestasimu!"

"Of course!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Tomorani Middle School, Japan, Saturday, July 20****th**** 1996, 10.53 AM**

Tidak hanya Hakuso Middle School yang melakukan pelepasan. Tomorani Middle School juga melakukan pelepasan. Tampaknya semua murid kelas 9 di sana tidak rela melepaskan kepergian teman-teman.

"Mego-chan! Aku akan merindukanmu!"

"Ahahaha… aku juga akan merindukanmu…"

"Berapa nilaimu?"

"Umm… 9,5…"

"Wah, hebat! Nanti kau akan lanjut ke mana?"

" Hahaha… nanti aku akan lanjut ke Swiss…"

"Apa?! Swiss?! Kenapa jauh sekali? Berarti nanti aku tidak bisa ketemu kamu lagi, dong?"

"Orang tuaku bekerja di sana… aku juga, sebenarnya tidak mau…"

"_Souka_… ya, aku akan merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Catharina High School, Edinburgh, Swiss, Thursday, June 8****th**** 1997**

Hari pertama murid-murid alumni kelas 9 melanjutkan pendidikan mereka.

**Class X-I**

"Good morning, students!"

"Good morning, sir!"

"Perkenalkan, saya Mr. George. Dan alasan saya berkata begitu adalah karena saya melihat ada dua orang murid baru di sini…" Oke, perkenalan singkat ini mirip sama perkenalannya Ny. Puff dari kartun Sepombob (?)

Mr. George melihat ke arah Masamune yang duduk di bangku keempat dari depan. Beliau tersenyum. "Kau, maju ke depan, perkenalkan dirimu," kata Mr. George sambil menunjuk Masamune. Masamune menghela nafas dan berjalan ke depan dengan gaya sok cool.

"Well, watashi wa Masamune Date desu. I come from Japan. Nice to meet ya, guys!"

Setelah Masamune memperkenalkan diri, seisi kelas langsung terdiam.

"KYAAA! KEREN SEKALI!" Semua murid perempuan di kelas itu langsung menjerit histeris. Mereka semua terpesona dengan gaya Masamune. Kalau murid cowok… yah, mereka pasti mencela Masamune.

"….Any question?" tanya Mr. George.

"AKU! AKU!" Semua murid perempuan mengangkat tangan, hendak mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Masamune. Kecuali satu murid perempuan. Ya, dia duduk tepat di samping bangku Masamune. Dia adalah Megohime.

Masamune sibuk menjawab pertanyaan para murid perempuan yang histeris di kelas. Hanya Megohime yang duduk manis sambil melihat ke arah murid-murid itu dengan tatapan… risih. Ya, risih! (?)

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kau boleh duduk. Dan kau, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," Mr. George gentian menunjuk Megohime. Mego berjalan ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Etto… watashi wa Megohime desu. Yoroshiku..."

Entah kenapa, Masamune terus menatap Mego. Tanpa dia sadari, pipinya sedikit memerah ketika melihat Mego tersenyum kepada Mr. George yang mempersilahkan ia duduk. Beberapa murid perempuan menyadari hal itu, dan mereka langsung cemburu kepada Mego.

"Hei, lihat itu! Masamune-kun sepertinya terpesona dengan Megohime!"

"Hu-uh! Apa sih bagusnya dia?! Bikin cemburu aja!"

Beberapa murid perempuan yang cemburu mulai ribut. Masamune menyadarinya, tapi dia cuek saja. Dia melirik ke arah Megohime, kemudian ia tersenyum.

'….Megohime, huh?'

**KRIIING!**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid keluar kelas untuk istirahat sejenak, mengistirahatkan otak mereka selama beberapa menit.

Mungkin, tidak semua murid keluar kelas…

Mego masih duduk di bangkunya sambil mencoret-coret selembar kertas. Tiba-tiba…

**BRAAK!**

Seseorang mendobrak meja Mego, membuat Mego sontak kaget dan menoleh kea rah orang yang mendobrak mejanya.

Seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang bernama Ayumi lah yang mendobrak meja Mego. Di belakangnya ada 5 gadis lain. Yup, mereka sekelas. Keenam gadis itu tampak marah kepada Mego.

"Kau Megohime, 'kan?"

"I—iya, ada apa…?"

"He, kau tak usah sok manis, ya!"

"A—apa?"

"Kau tadi berhasil membuat Masamune-kun tersenyum! Kau-!"

Ayumi hendak menampar Mego. Dia sudah mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pipi Mego. Saat Ayumi hampir berhasil menampar Mego…

**SYUUT!**

**GREEP!**

Seorang murid laki-laki berhasil melindungi Mego. Dia menggenggam tangan Ayumi kuat-kuat, menahannya agar ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Aaah, selesai, satu chapter! Kalau terlalu pendek, gomen ya! Dan kalau ada kekurangan, mohon maklum! *bows (again)***

**Review, please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Masamune-kun?!"

Ternyata Masamune melindungi Mego.

Ayumi menarik tangannya. "H—hei, lepaskan aku!"

"Kau mau apakan dia, hah?!"

"Aku—aku—"

"Cepat minta maaf padanya!"

Masamune melepaskan tangan Ayumi. Ayumi mendekati Mego dengan wajah kesal bercampur malu. Tapi, Ayumi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya melihat Mego dengan tatapan kesal. Kemudian ia dan kelima temannya pergi meninggalkan Mego.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Iya… terima kasih sudah mau menolongku!" Mego bangkit dari bangkunya dan membungkuk. Masamune tersenyum.

"No need to bow like that… Kau Megohime, ya?"

"Iya, tapi panggil saja aku 'Mego'."

"Oh, Mego. Well, nice to meet you!" Masamune tersenyum.

"Hai', ah… maaf sudah merepotkanmu seperti ini…" Mego sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau aku tidak melindungimu tadi, pasti kau sudah dihajar oleh mereka. Hm, I gotta go. See ya!" Masamune menepuk kepala Mego dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Ya, pertemuan kita sampai di sini dulu. Selamat siang, kalian boleh pulang!" kata Mr. George kepada murid-murid kelas X-I. Semua murid mengemasi tas mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas. Mego pulang sendirian. Saat dia sedang berjalan…

"He, pulang sendiri?"

Mego menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Masamune-san?"

"Gadis sepertimu tidak boleh pulang sendirian. Kalau kau diculik bagaimana? Mari, kuantar pulang,"

"T—tidak usah, lagipula rumahku jauh, lho.."

"Justru karena jauh, aku harus menemanimu! You see?"

Mego menghela nafas, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, terserah…"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Saat itu memang jalan cukup sepi.

"Rumahmu di mana, sih?" tanya Masamune sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Di Abandon Street 9…"

"Bodoh, itu jauh, tahu!"

"Memangnya rumah Masamune-san di mana?"

"Di Abandon Street juga sih, Cuma aku di Abandon Street 3."

"Huh, rumahmu sendiri juga jauh!"

"Masih jauhan rumahmu!"

"Grrr…" Mego menggeram kesal. 'Cih, cowok ini menyebalkan sekali!' batinnya. 'Tapi… kalau tidak ada dia tadi, aku tidak akan bisa selamat dari gadis-gadis itu…'

"Oi Mego, watch out!"

**BRUUUM!**

Sebuah mobil melesat cepat ke arah Mego. Dengan cepat, Masamune langsung menarik lengan Mego ke belakang. Dia memeluk leher dan pinggang Mego dengan erat.

"Kau ngapain, sih?! Kau tidak sadar ada mobil lewat?!" bentak Masamune.

Mego sadar kalau Masamune telah memeluknya. Seketika itu juga, wajahnya langsung memerah. Dia mendorong tubuh Masamune.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Pakai memelukku segala…!" Mego memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, kau akan mati, tahu…"

"Cukup menarikku saja, 'kan?! Tidak usah memelukku juga! Dasar mesum…!"

Masamune menatap Mego dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa katamu?"

"Mesum!"

Masamune mengacak-acak rambut Mego. "Aku tidak mesum! Ingat itu!"

"Huh, pembohong!"

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo cepat pulang! Ini sudah siang, tahu! Panas lagi!"

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Mego tidak berani menatap Masamune. Dia masih memalingkan wajahnya, sepertinya masih memerah.

Entah kerasukan apa, Mego menggandeng tangan Masamune. Masamune sendiri kaget melihat Mego menggandengnya. Mego langsung tersadar kemudian melepas gandengannya. Masamune tertawa kecil.

"Haha, berani juga kau menggandengku…"

"A—apaan, sih?! Aku… aku tidak sadar…!"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit, mereka sampai di depan rumah Mego.

"Rumahmu besar, ya…"

"Tidak juga. Ah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang!" Mego membungkuk kepada Masamune.

"No problem. 'Kay, see ya'!"

Mego segera masuk ke rumahnya setelah Masamune pergi. Dia mengintip kepergian Masamune lewat jendela kamarnya.

"E—eh, kenapa aku malah memerhatikannya?! Sadar Megooo, sadar!" katanya pada diri sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

.

.

.

**Class X-I**

Hari kedua di Catharina High School. Pelajaran pertama adalah IPA yang diajarkan oleh Mrs. Regine. Mego sangat serius mengikuti pelajaran IPA ini. Saat di tengah-tengah keseriusannya….

**Pluk!**

Ada sebuah bola kertas mengenai lengan kiri Mego. Dia melihat ke bawah dan memungut bola kertas tersebut. Dia membuka dan membaca isi kertas itu.

**NANTI MAU KE KANTIN DENGANKU, TIDAK?**

**-MASAMUNE-**

Mego melirik ke arah Masamune. Masamune tersenyum ke arahnya. Mego memasang wajah kesal. Itu berarti tanda ia menolak ajakan Masamune. Wah, sial nian nasibmu, Mun!

Masamune menghapus senyuman di wajahnya. Dia menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya. Ia menunjukkannya kepada Mego :

**ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

Mego menuliskan kata **YES **di balik kertas yang diberikan Masamune tadi dan menunjukannya kepada Masamune.

"Masamune! Megohime! Sedang apa kalian?!" seru Mrs. Regine, sontak Mego menaruh kertas yang barusan ia tunjukkan ke lacinya. Masamune dan Mego menghadap ke depan sambil agak menunduk.

.

.

.

**KRIIING!**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Masamune berjalan ke arah bangku Mego.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau ke kantin denganku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih…"

"Ya sudah…"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yak, chapter 2! XD**

**Saya tahu FF ini mungkin bakal agak gaje … ;_;**

**Review, please! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Walaupun review-nya baru satu, tapi tidak apa-apa! XD**

**Nah, let me reply your review, then :**

**Mini Author Gita : Yukimura? Hm… nanti bakal aku urus dia XD Ceritanya diperpanjang, ya… Oke :D Ini dia chapter 3-nya! Selamat membaca! (9OwO)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah dua setengah jam mengikuti pembelajaran, murid-murid Catharina High School diperbolehkan istirahat.

"Mego, kau yakin kau tidak ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Masamune.

"Um… nggak!" jawab Mego ala iklan O*eo. (?)

"Hah… okay then!"

Masamune berjalan keluar kelas sendirian. Dia terlalu asyik melamun hingga dia tidak sadar ada seorang murid yang ditabraknya.

**BRUUK!**

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" kata murid yang ditabrak Masamune. Murid itu berambut putih dan memakai _eyepatch _ungu di mata kirinya.

"Keh, sorry!" kata Masamune.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau murid kelas 1 ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Hum, namamu siapa?"

"Masamune. Masamune Date."

"Hoo… aku Motochika Chosokabe. Yoroshiku!"

"Kau juga dari Jepang?"

"Yup! Di sini murid pindahan Jepang juga lumayan banyak!"

"Oh…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Hm… jalan-jalan keliling, sih. Tadinya aku mengajak **temanku** untuk pergi ke kantin, tapi ia menolak." Masamune menekankan kata 'teman' pada kalimatnya.

"Teman? Haha, ya sudah, kau mau pergi denganku?"

"Aku lebih suka jalan sendiri. Sorry…"

"Oh c'mon, kau seperti anak anti-sosial saja! Ayo!"

Motochika menepuk punggung Masamune dengan keras dan merangkulnya.

"Hei, tidak usah merangkulku!" Masamune mencubit lengan Motochika.

"Aw! Iya, iya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hum, bosan juga di kelas tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jalan-jalan sebentar, ah…"

Mego bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Dia mencari buku yang ingin dibacanya dan mencari bangku untuk membaca. Saat sedang asyik membaca, seorang murid lain duduk di samping Mego.

"Kau juga suka buku, ya…?" tanya murid itu. Mego menoleh ke arahnya.

"Iya… di kelas aku diam saja, jadi aku di perpustakaan saja sambil membaca…" jawab Mego sambil mengusap pelan tengkuknya.

"Buku apa itu yang kau baca?" Murid itu melihat sampul buku Mego. "Oh… ini. 'The Old Man and The Sea'. Aku pernah baca, lho! Ceritanya bagus!"

"Benarkah? Aku hanya iseng ambil dan kulihat sampulnya. Aku jadi tertarik untuk membacanya."

"_Souka_… siapa namamu?"

"Megohime, tapi panggil saja aku Mego."

"Aku Tsuruhime! Yoroshiku nee!"

"Kamu kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas X-3! Kalau Mego-chan?"

"Aku kelas X-1…"

"Wah, dekat tuh dengan ke—"

**KRIIING!**

Bel berbunyi, Itu tandanya semua murid harus masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Wah, sudah bel. Mego-chan, ke kelas denganku, yuk?"

"Boleh…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Class X-1**

"Anak-anak, lusa kalian akan menghadapi ulangan harian IPS pertama kalian. Bahannya dari halaman 1 – 17." kata guru IPS, Mr. Jack. "Jika nilai kalian di bawah 70, kalian harus mengikuti remedial. Remedialnya akan diadakan hari Jumat tanggal 21 Juni! Baiklah, kita sampai di sini dulu. Selamat siang, kalian boleh mengemasi barang-barang kalian!"

Semua murid kelas X-1 segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid Catharina High School berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Hari itu, Mego sengaja pergi lebih cepat agar dia tidak jalan dengan Masamune lagi. Kenapa mbak, 'kan lumayan bisa jalan sama cowok keren kayak dia? :3 (?)

"Untung saat kemarin ke supermarket, aku menemukan jalan pintas. Jadi aku lebih cepat sampai di rumah dan tidak akan bertemu dengan Masamune-san!" kata Mego sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan pulang dengan santai. Sepertinya ia terlihat lebih 'bahagia' pulang sendiri ketimbang pulang bareng Masamune?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ujian untuk kelas X-1 akhirnya tiba. Semua murid—mungkin tidak semua—tampaknya sudah siap menghadapi ujian.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya akan membagikan kertas ujiannya. Tolong kalian jawab semua pertanyaan yang bapak berikan!" kata Mr. Jack sambil membagikan lembar ujian kepada murid-murid kelas X-1. Setelah selesai dibagikan, mereka semua langsung mengerjakan ujian tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.45 PM. Itu berarti waktu mengerjakan ujian telah habis. Semua murid tampaknya juga sudah selesai mengerjakan ujian itu.

"Baik, waktunya sudah habis. Silahkan kalian kumpulkan ujian kalian, kemudian kalian boleh berkemas!" Semua murid berdiri dan mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka masing-masing. Mego sudah mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya dan dia kembali ke bangkunya. Dia melirik Masamune.

'Aku dengar dia dapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian nasional di sekolahnya…. Hm, kita lihat saja…' batin Mego sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu setelah ujian IPS itu selesai, Mr. Jack membagikan hasil ujian kelas X-1.

"Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Masamune dan Megohime karena nilai mereka paling tinggi di ujian ini!" kata Mr. Jack. Semua murid kelas X-1 menatap kedua murid itu. Masamune hanya memasang tampang sok _cool _seperti biasanya. Beda dengan Mego, dia malah balas menatap teman-temannya. Seisi kelas langsung nyengir.

"Apa?" tanya Masamune dingin.

"Cieee cieee nilainya sama-sama paling tinggi! Haha, jodoh nih kalian!" seru seisi kelas X-1, kecuali murid-murid perempuan yang menyukai Masamune. Mereka menatap Mego dengan tatapan kesal dan cemburu. Mereka jadi semakin membenci Mego. Mego melihat ke arah murid-murid perempuan itu. Dia jadi ketakutan melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pulang, Mego langsung pergi duluan, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi sayangnya, dia ditangkap lagi oleh Ayumi.

"Mau ke mana kau, hah?" tanya Ayumi sinis kepada Mego.

"Mau pulang," jawab Mego. "Kenapa?"

"Masih tanya?! Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan pernah dekati Masamune-kun lagi! Keterlaluan!"

**PLAAK!**

Ayumi berhasil menampar pipi kiri Mego. Mego memegang pipinya.

"Aku tidak mendekatinya, tahu! Nilai kami itu hanya suatu kebetulan!" seru Mego, berusaha membela diri. Kali ini, dia tidak akan diam saja.

"Ah sudah, diam kau!" Ayumi hendak menampar Mego lagi.

**SET!**

"Ayumi, jangan ganggu dia."

Seorang murid laki-laki melindungi Mego. Mego menoleh ke arah murid tersebut.

'Masamune-san? Bukan… dia bukan Masamune-san. Siapa?' batinnya.

"Kenapa sih, tiap kali aku ingin melakukan sesuatu selalu dihalangi oleh orang lain?! Aaah!" Ayumi berteriak kesal. Dia langsung pergi dari situ sambil marah-marah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya murid tadi.

"I-iya… terima kasih!" kata Mego sambil membungkuk kepada murid itu.

"Tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu. Maafkan Ayumi ya, dia memang suka begitu…"

"Hm…"

"Oh ya, mari kuantar pulang. Kau mau?"

"Tidak apa-apa, nih? Nanti malah merepotkan…"

"Tak apa. Nah, mari…"

Murid itu tersenyum. Wajah Mego memerah saat melihat senyuman murid itu. 'Wah, manisnya…' batin Mego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi… ini rumahmu?"

"Iya… terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang!"

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, namamu siapa? Dari kelas berapa?"

"Namaku Megohime, tapi panggil saja Mego. Aku kelas X-1."

"Hm… kalau aku kelas XII-2. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya."

Murid itu berjalan pulang. Mego tersenyum melihat murid itu. Dia berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Chapter 3-nya sudah jadi! Gomen kalau chapter 3 masih singkat… soalnya saya menulis FF ini saat pagi, dan saat masih ingin menulis, ayah saya ingin meminjam laptop. Jadi saya selesaikan saja ;_;**

**Oh ya, saat Ayumi tanya ke Mego "Mau ke mana kau, hah?", saya sebenarnya ingin Mego menjawab : "Mau ke hatimu. Kenapa? Masalah? Ya mau pulang lah!" Tapi saat saya baca kalimat itu, saya malah seperti 'merusak' citra seorang Megohime. Mego-nya jadi OOC berat. 'Kan gak enak juga sama readers-nya… XD**

**Review, please! *bows***


	4. Chapter 4

**Wah, sudah chapter 4 ya! XD**

**Nah, karena review-nya bertambah satu, saya akan jawab :**

**Mini Author Gita : Kalau begitu nilai IPS-nya harus dinaikkan lagi, ya! Biar bisa setara dengan Masamune & Mego! Hehe! XD Nah, murid yang nyelamatin Mego saya ulas di sini! Selamat membaca! (9OwO)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Murid tadi manis sekali… siapa ya namanya?" tanya Mego kepada dirinya sendiri. "Oh ya, tadi dia bilang dia kelas XI, ya? Uwaah, kakak kelas…" Wajah Mego memerah seketika, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan murid tadi terhadapnya.

**Tok! Tok!**

"Eh? Siapa itu?" Mego mengintip keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia terbelalak kaget saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dia mengenal persis orang itu, dan di sekolah dia selalu berusaha untuk menjauhinya.

'M—Masamune-san?! Mau apa dia ke sini?!' batin Mego. Dia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan turun untuk menemui Masamune. Mego langsung membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Masamune-san? Tumben ke sini. Ada apa?" tanya Mego.

"Tadi kau pulang dengan murid kelas XI, ya?" tanya Masamune balik sambil menatap tajam kedua mata Mego. Wajah Mego jadi sedikit memerah.

"K—kok kau tahu?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Flashback -**

**PLAKK!**

Ayumi berhasil menampar Mego. Masamune yang kebetulan lewat situ, tidak sengaja melihat apa yang dilakukan Ayumi kepada Mego. Seketika itu juga, marahlah Masamune kepada Ayumi.

"**Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Mego! Kenapa dia malah ngotot?!" Masamune menjadi geram. Saat dia hendak berlari ke arah Ayumi…**

**SET!**

"**Ayumi, jangan ganggu dia." Seorang murid laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan bekas luka di pipi kirinya berhasil melindungi Mego. Masamune mematung di tempatnya. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat tempatnya berdiri. Setelah beberapa saat Ayumi pergi, murid itu mengantarkan Mego pulang.**

'**Apa-apaan dia?! Seenaknya saja mengantar Mego pulang! Cih!' Masamune mengikuti mereka berdua dan menguping percakapan murid itu dan Mego…**

**- Flashback End –**

"….." Mego terdiam mendengar penjelasan Masamune.

"Don't talk to him again!" kata Masamune, membuyarkan lamunan Mego.

"E-eh, anu,,, apa?" Mego jadi _salting_.

"Kubilang, jangan dekati dia lagI!"

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Ya… sepupuku. Namanya Kojuro. Katakura Kojuro."

"Katakura… Kojuro…" Mego menyebutkan nama itu berulang kali. Masamune jadi merasa terganggu.

"Jangan sebut namanya terus!" seru Masamune.

"Galak banget sih?! Santai!" balas Mego.

"Pokoknya jangan dekati dia lagi…!" Masamune memelankan nada bicaranya.

"Huh..." Mego menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dia jadi kesal. 'Cowok ini egois sekali! Lama-lama aku jadi tak suka!' batin Mego

"Well, I gotta go…" Masamune berbalik badan, hendak pulang. Saat berjalan beberapa langkah, dia membalik badannya dan menatap Mego.

"…..Kumohon jangan dekati dia lagi."

Mego terkejut mendengar nada bicara Masamune. Terdengar lemah, dan sangat memohon. Seperti hendak menangis?

Halah, preman gitu kok nangis?! (?)

Masamune membalik badannya lagi dan berjalan pulang. Mego masih mematung di pagar rumahnya. Dia melihat Masamune yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Setelah Masamune sudah cukup jauh, Mego masuk ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Mego terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"Kojuro-san…" Mego terus membisikkan nama murid itu. Katakura Kojuro, murid yang menyelamatkan Mego kemarin. Dia bersyukur Kojuro datang tepat waktu, karena kalau Kojuro terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin dia akan ditampar oleh Ayumi lagi.

Masamune secara tidak sengaja mendengar Mego membisikkan suara sepupunya itu. Masamune sebenarnya tidak suka ( dan tidak akrab juga ) dengan Kojuro. Selama ini, Masamune dan Kojuro sering menyukai gadis yang sama. Dan yang menang selalu Kojuro. Masamune tidak pernah mendapatkan gadis yang diincarnya. *kasih seribu pukpuk buat Mune (?)*

Dan kali ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan Mego jatuh ke tangan Kojuro.

'Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Mego jatuh ke tangan Kojuro…' batin Masamune.

BARUSAN SAYA BILANG BEGITU, 'KAN?! #abaikan

Masamune melirik ke arah Mego.

"Hey, shut up!" bisik Masamune. Mego menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Masamune menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, menyuruh Mego untuk diam. Mego mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**02.00 PM**

Mego selesai membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat dia sampai di pintu kelas, dia bertemu dengan seorang murid. Murid yang menyelamatkannya kemarin.

"K—Kojuro-san?"

"He… kau tahu namaku dari mana?" Kojuro tersenyum.

"A—anu… err…" Mego tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya memerah. Kojuro tertawa pelan dan mengusap pipi Mego.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah… itu tidaklah penting. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kojuro.

"E—eh…?"

**- Flashback -**

"**Mego, nanti pulang sekolah, langsung temui aku di depan ruang musik, ya!"**

"**Lho? Kenapa?"**

"**Kenapa? Kita pulang bersama! Kojuro akan mengejarmu!"**

"**Memangnya kenapa kalau Kojuro-san me—"**

**Masamune menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Mego. Mego sontak kaget, kemudian menepis tangan Masamune.**

"**Keh, aku tidak mau kau pulang bersamanya."**

"**Tapi…"**

"**Tidak usah melawan!"**

"**Iya, iya!"**

**- End Flashback –**

"Maaf, aku ada janjian dengan temanku…" Mego membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kojuro. Kojuro melihat Mego.

Tiba-tiba, Kojuro menggenggam lengan Mego dan menariknya. Kemudian dia mendorong tubuh Mego hingga menabrak tembok. Kojuro menahan kedua tangan Mego.

"Kau mau pergi ke tempatnya Masamune, 'kan?"

"K—Kojuro-san, l—lepaskan aku…!"

Kojuro tersenyum. Dia mengusap pelan bibir Mego.

"Hm… tak akan kubiarkan dia merebutmu dariku. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku…"

'M—Masamune-san… to—tolong…!' Mego berteriak dalam hatinya.

**BUUGH!**

Seseorang berhasil memukul Kojuro. Kojuro jadi lengah. Dia menjatuhkan Mego.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! OR I CRUSH YOUR HAND!"

Mego menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. 'Masamune-san…'

"Oh, jadi ini **kekasihmu**?" tanya Kojuro sambil tersenyum licik. "Huhu, Masamune sampai pasang wajah begitu…"

Wajah Masamune sedikit memerah karena marah. Dia membantu Mego berdiri dan membawanya pergi.

"Ayo Mego, kita pergi!"

"Sampai jumpa, Mego-chan…" kata Kojuro sambil tersenyum ramah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masamune-san… maafkan aku…"

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Kau tak luka, 'kan?"

"Tidak…"

"Syukurlah…" kata Masamune pelan.

'Kojuro sepertinya juga menyukai Mego. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia merebut Mego dariku. Lihat saja nanti…' Masamune menjadi geram. Dia mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Mego. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan Mego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki semester dua. Masamune & Mego selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas.

**- Flashback –**

"**Mego, ternyata kau cerdas juga, ya?"**

"**Ah? Terima kasih, Masamune-san…"**

"**Hm… aku jadi tertarik untuk 'melawanmu'."**

"'**Melawanku'?"**

"**HA! Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing di kelas? Ya kau tahu lah, bersaing nilai…"**

"**Wah, sepertinya menarik! Aku mau!"**

"**Eit, tapi tidak cuma sekarang! Sampai nanti kita kelas XII, kita tetap bersaing nilai!"**

"**Tapi kalau kita tidak sekelas lagi bagaimana?"**

"**Who cares? Kita lihat saja siapa yang nilainya paling tinggi!"**

"**Oke!"**

**- End Flashback –**

Semester satu lalu, Mego mendapat ranking tertinggi di kelas, disusul dengan Masamune. Kali ini, Masamune tidak akan kalah. Cemungudh~ (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Chapter 4 sudah jadi! XD  
Saya mau kasih tahu saja, kalau di chapter 3, Kojuro itu kelas XII bukan kelas XI. Saya sudah edit, kok. Silahkan cek lagi~**

**Kalau kalian review, nanti saya balas, kok! Kritik dan saran sangat saya tunggu! *bows***


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review, guys! I will reply it XDD :**

**Mini Author Gita : Saya juga mikir begitu, saya waktu itu mikir "Yukimura aja kali, ya? Wah jangan, gak cocok jadi seme!" Jadi saya geret aja si Kojuro! XD Soalnya banyak nih yang bikin FF tentang Basara Gakuen, Mune nilainya selalu anjlok. Sekali-kali dibuat agak pinteran dikit .w.) Okeee, ini chapter 5-nya! Mungkin Matsunaga tidak akan saya masukkan ke FF ini… gomen! *bows***

**Ord : Karena jarang itulah saya berusaha 'membangkitkan' (?) **_**pairing**_** MasaxMego lagi! :'D Saya rasa **_**pairing**_** ini **_**pairing**_** paling dilupakan di Sengoku Basara .w.) Yosh! Chapter 5 sudah jadi! Selamat membacaaa~~!**

**Luna Lhaphine Suzaku : Sebenarnya Masamune itu bodoh kalau sudah masuk cerita Basara Gakuen, cuma kadang saya kasihan, makanya di FF ini saya bikin dia pintar :' Gomen, tapi di FF ini saya tidak memunculkan Motonari! Gomenasai! *bows deeply***

_**NOTE : Untuk chapter ini, sepertinya akan saya skip saja ke bagian Mego & Masamune saat menginjak kelas XII .w.)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keh, tidak terasa sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, ya…"

"Hm…"

Masamune duduk di bangku taman sekolah, bersama Mego. Mereka barusan pulang sekolah dan menyempatkan diri mereka untuk duduk bersama sejenak. Dia menatap pohon sakura yang berada di belakangnya, kemudian ia mendongak, menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Ia tersenyum, merangkul Mego, kemudian menutup matanya.

**- Flashback -**

_**Class XI-5**_

**KRIIING!**

**Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semua murid Catharina High School berhamburan keluar kelas. Mereka ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari penjara yang mereka ( dan kita pula ) sebut 'sekolah'. (?)**

"**Oi Mego, ikuti aku!" kata Masamune sambil menarik lengan Mego.**

"**E-eh? Mau ke mana?"**

"**Ah sudahlah, ikut saja!"**

**Masamune menarik Mego ke atap sekolah. Dia mendorong tubuh Mego hingga menabrak pagar kawat yang mengelilingi tempat itu.**

"**Aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" Masamune mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mego. Wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah.**

"**Sejak kita bertemu di sekolah ini… aku seperti merasakan sesuatu di dadaku… tiap kali aku melihatmu… melihat senyummu… dadaku sesak…" kata Masamune dengan nada pelan.**

"**M-Masamune-san…"**

"**Mego… I love you."**

"…**."**

"…**..?"**

"**Kau bercanda."**

"**No, no! Aku serius! Aku… aku mencintaimu!" Masamune mengeraskan nada bicaranya. Wajah Mego semakin merah dan terasa panas.**

"**Cih, kalau boleh jujur, saat kau dekat dengan Kojuro, itu membuatku cemburu! Sangat cemburu! Dadaku sakit saat melihatmu dekat dengan Kojuro! Makanya, aku sering melarangmu untuk mendekatinya! Aku tidak kuat memendam rasa sakit di dadaku! Aku juga tidak mampu menampung rasa cintaku padamu, Mego…!"**

**DEG!**

Jantung Mego serasa mau copot saat mendengar perkataan Masamune. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Masamune menatap mata Mego.

"**Maaf kalau aku egois, tapi aku tidak mampu menahan semua rasa itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu…" Masamune berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Mego yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.**

**Tiba-tiba, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata Mego, membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis.**

"**MASAMUNE-SAN!"**

**Masamune menoleh ke arah Mego.**

"…**..Aku juga mencintaimu…!"**

**Masamune berjalan kembali ke arah Mego dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Dia mencium rambut Mego.**

"**Jadi… kau mau jadi kekasihku? Aku janji akan selalu menjagamu…"**

"**Aku… mau…"**

**Masamune tersenyum. Dia mengusap air mata Mego dan mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya itu.**

**Di balik pintu menuju atap sekolah, seorang murid berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dia melihat Masamune dan Mego berciuman, kemudian berjalan pergi sambil tersenyum tipis.**

"**Well done, Masamune… she's yours…"**

**- End Flashback -**

Masamune tertawa kecil. Dia mengusap pelan pipi Mego.

"Masamune-san, kau kenapa, sih…?"

"Ahahaha, aku jadi teringat kejadian saat kita kelas 11… hahaha… aku romantis sekali 'kan saat itu?"

"Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot, tahu! Itu terlalu romantis!" Wajah Mego sedikit memerah. Dia mencium sekilas pipi Masamune.

"Heh… kau berani cium-cium pipiku, ya…?"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Ya sudah!" Mego memalingkan wajahnya. Masamune tertawa melihat pacarnya itu. Dia menarik pelan wajah Mego dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku malah suka sekali saat kau menciumku… ha!" Masamune memegang tangan Mego dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"M-Masamune-san…!"

"Ahahaha, let's go home now…"

Masamune berdiri duluan. Dia membantu Mego berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan pulang bersama. Mego menggandeng tangan Masamune. Masamune tersenyum, kemudian balas menggandeng tangan Mego. Mereka sekarang terlihat senang saat berjalan bersama.

"Um… Mego…?"

"Ya?"

"Nanti kalau kita berpisah, bagaimana…?"

"K-kenapa kau bicara begitu…? Jangan membuatku takut…!"

"Aku bukannya menakutimu, tapi… I just imagine…"

"Tapi jangan bicara begitu…"

"Hum, baiklah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SKIP  
**_

Murid-murid kelas XII telah lulus ujian. Tentu saja, Masamune mendapat nilai tertinggi, sama seperti dulu. Kemudian disusul oleh Mego. Semua guru bangga dengan prestasi murid, terutama prestasi Masamune & Mego. Setelah melakukan pelepasan, semua murid mendapat libur panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edinburgh, Switzerland, Friday, October 20th, 2000, 07.38 PM**

**Tuut! Tuut!**

HP Mego berbunyi. Dia menyambar HP-nya yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Dia menatap layar HP-nya.

**FROM : MASAMUNE**

**CEPAT TEMUI AKU DI MILTON PARK. AKU INGIN BICARA.**

"Milton Park?" gumam Mego. Dia segera mengganti bajunya dan mengenakan mantel ungu kesayangannya, kemudian berjalan ke Milton Park. Di luar, salju turun dengan lebat. Karena jarak antara rumah Mego dengan Milton Park cukup dekat, dia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kira-kira 5 menit, Mego sampai di Milton Park. Di sana sudah ada seorang pria yang mengenakan eyepatch di mata kanannya dan memakai mantel biru. Dia duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku taman itu. Ya, pria itu adalah Masamune. Masamune tampak seperti sedang menahan dinginnya udara malam itu. Salju juga masih turun. Tanpa basa-basi, Mego segera mendekati Masamune.

"Masamune-san?"

"Ah, Mego… kemarilah, duduklah di sampingku."

Mego duduk di samping Masamune sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan mantel.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"I'm sorry, Mego…"

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku, aku… aku akan pindah ke California untuk melanjutkan kuliah…"

"California?!"

"Iya… ayahku akan pindah ke sana. Dia akan jadi manager di perusahaan besar milik manager lamanya… aku juga akan ikut… sekali lagi maafkan aku…"

Masamune memeluk Mego dengan erat. Dia tidak rela berpisah dengan Mego. Mego juga balas memeluk Masamune.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu…"

"Aku juga tak mau… tapi aku terpaksa… kau akan pindah ke mana?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini sampai aku lulus kuliah…"

Masamune membelai rambut Mego, kemudian ia mencium dahinya.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Tomorrow… I'm so sorry, Mego… bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"B-boleh…"

Masamune menggenggam erat tangan Mego dan mulai berjalan menelusuri Edinburgh, kota di mana kenangan indah antara Masamune dan Megohime mulai terjadi. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Masamune mengajak Mego untuk makan di sebuah kedai makanan Jepang di sana. Mereka makan tamagoyaki dan minum teh hangat bersama. Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.47 pm.

"Wah Mego, sudah malam ternyata. Mari kuantar pulang."

"Iya…"

Mereka berjalan berdua, bergandengan dengan erat, karena mereka tahu mereka mungkin tidak akan bergandengan seerat itu lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Mego mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada Masamune dan segera tidur.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ini dia chapter 5-nya! Maaf kalau agak gaje! *bows***

**Oh ya, pas flashback itu, saat Masamune mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Mego, sebenarnya tangan saya LANGSUNG MENGETIK! Saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya! Tangan saya terus-menerus mengetik, dan saat saya rasa sudah cukup, saya terkejut juga karena saya bisa mengetik kalimat seperti itu!**

**Saya ini masih lugu, makanya tidak pandai membuat kalimat yang romantis… sekali lagi, maaf kalau gaje! *bows again***

**RnR please! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wah, tidak terasa sudah chapter 6, ya! Baiklah, ini reply-nya! XD :**

**Mini Author Gita : Pedo itu apa…? =w= #plak Kojuro sakit hati banget tuh… 8D #heh IYA MASMUN, KENAPA HARUS DI CALIFORNIA?! DX /dikeplak readers/ Oke, ini chapter 6-nya! Selamat membacaaa~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**St. Joseph Airport, Edinburgh, Switzerland, Saturday, October 21****st****, 2000, 06.21 AM**

Masamune duduk di salah satu bangku di bandara. Di sampingnya ada Mego. Masamune menatap wajah Mego, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Mego dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kalau,.. kita membuat perjanjian…?"

"Perjanjian…?"

"Ya. Nanti semester 3, kita bertemu lagi di sini. Di Milton Park? Bagaimana?"

"Semester 3? Lama sekali!"

"Lalu kau maunya semester berapa? Aku bisanya semester 3…"

"Um… kalau Masamune-san bisanya semester 3, aku oke-oke saja…"

"_Alright!_" Masamune mengangkat kelingking kanannya. Mego tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangkat kelingking kanannya juga dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Masamune. Setelah melepasnya, Masamune memasangkan sebuah gelang berwarna _azure blue_ di pergelangan tangan kanan Mego. Mego terkejut.

"Ah?"

"Itu tanda kalau kita sudah terikat perjanjian, ya…" Masamune melipat lengan jaket bagian kanan, kemudian dia menunjukkan gelang _azure blue _seperti yang dipakai Mego. Tiba-tiba, Mego menangis. Masamune sontak terkejut.

"L-lho, Mego kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ah…? T-tidak apa-apa… maaf membuatmu terkejut…" Mego mengusap air matanya. Masamune mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, kemudian ia menghapus air mata Mego menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan tadi.

"Hei… jangan menangis… aku pasti kembali, 'kan?"

"Tapi… lama…"

Masamune memeluk Mego dengan erat dan mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

"Aku pasti akan kembali… pasti. Aku janji…"

Mego menatap mata Masamune, kemudian tersenyum. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Iya…"

"Nii-san!" seru seorang pria berambut coklat gelap dan diikat. Dia memakai topi dan pakaian serba merah. Dia adalah adik Masamune, Sanada Yukimura. Masamune menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Pesawat kita sudah tiba! Kalau lama, kita akan ketinggalan!"

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana…"

Masamune menatap kedua mata Mego dalam-dalam. Dia langsung mencium bibir Mego. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Mego… aku akan merindukanmu…"

"Aku juga…"

Masamune berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mengikuti Yukimura. Mego menatap kepergian Masamune dengan berat hati, tapi apa yang ia bisa perbuat? Lagipula, ini demi masa depan Masamune. Selagi dia bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik, Mego tidak akan segan-segan melepaskan Masamune-walaupun itu hal yang tidak mudah bagi Mego.

Mego berjalan keluar dari bandara dan memanggil satu taxi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang-lebih 20 menit, Mego sampai di rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SKIP**_

Tidak terasa sekarang Masamune sudah menempuh semester 3. Dia mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna di semester sebelumnya. Sekarang dia sedang libur panjang.

**Kriing!**

HP Mego berbunyi, tanda ada telepon masuk. Dia mengambil HP-nya. Dari Masamune.

"**Mego?"**

"Masamune-san? Ah, apa kabar?"

"**I'm fine. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"**

"Aku juga baik-baik saja…"

"**Hei, aku sedang libur. Mungkin minggu depan aku akan ke sana."**

"Benarkah?! Tanggal berapa?"

"**Tanggal 21 Juni."**

"_Souka_... baiklah, kutunggu, ya!"

"_**Of course! By the way, I miss you, Mego… **_**Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu…"**

"Aku juga… aku juga merindukan Masamune-san…"

"**Hm… kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu, ya? Aku ada urusan, nih…"**

"Baiklah…"

"**Bye, Mego! I love you!"**

"I love you too, Masamune-san!"

**KLIK!**

Mego menutup teleponnya. Dia jadi sangat senang. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Masamune. Dia sudah tidak mampu membendung rasa rindunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Milton Park, Edinburgh, Switzerland, Saturday, June 21****st**** 2000, 01.23 PM**

Mego duduk di bangku taman itu. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Masamune. Tapi, tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Walaupun begitu, dia berusaha untuk tenang. Dia berusaha untuk berpikir postitif, tapi tampaknya dia kewalahan menghadapi perasaannya itu.

Mego menyambar HP di dalam tasnya dan langsung menelepon Masamune. Sayangnya, usaha Mego sia-sia. Masamune tidak mengangkat telepon dari Mego. Perasaan Mego makin memburuk. Dia berlari ke rumah lama Masamune.

Setelah berlari selama 10 menit, Mego sampai di depan rumah Masamune. Nafasnya memburu.

'Masih dikunci? Berarti belum sampai?' batin Mego. 'Biasanya hanya makan waktu 6 jam… kemarin dia bilang berangkat jam 06.00 AM… seharusnya dia sudah sampai, 'kan?'

Mego mengatur nafasnya sejenak. 'Mungkin dia ketinggalan pesawat… hm… aku pulang saja dulu…' Mego berjalan pulang dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keeseokan harinya, Mego pergi lagi ke Milton Park. Dia menelepon Masamune berulang kali, tapi tetap tidak ada jawabannya. Mego menatap gelang pemberian Masamune.

"Masamune-san…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edinburgh, Switzerland, Friday, June 27****th**** 2000, 07.30 AM**

Hari itu, Mego tidak pergi ke Milton Park. Dia menunggu kabar dari Masamune. Pagi itu, dia sedang bersama adiknya yang kebetulan sedang berlibur di Swiss, Nakohime. Mego baru selesai membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"_Onee-chan_?"

"Ya?"

"Cepat tonton ini…!"

Mego langsung berlari ke arah ruang tamu dan menonton TV. Nakohime sedang menyetel berita di salah satu stasiun televisi.

"_**Pada hari Sabtu tanggal 21 Juni lalu, terjadi kecelakaan pesawat Dragport 065-B saat melakukan penerbangan dari California ke Swiss. Tidak ada yang selamat saat kecelakaan ini terjadi…"**_

**DEG!**

Jantung Mego berdegup kencang sekali saat mendengar berita tersebut. Air matanya langsung mengalir dengan deras. Dia jatuh ke lantai. Nakohime terkejut melihat reaksi kakaknya.

"_O-onee-chan_?! _Doushite_?!"

Nakohime mendekati Mego dan berusaha menenangkannya. Mego terus menerus menangis. Hatinya hancur. Dia sangat terpukul. Tak lama kemudian, Mego pingsan. Nakohime segera membawa kakaknya ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, Japan, Sunday, July 6****th**** 2000, 08.21 AM**

Keluarga besar Date pergi ke Jepang untuk menguburkan mayat Masamune. Mego, Nakohime, dan keluarganya juga ikut melayat. Ibu Masamune menangis histeris saat melihat peti mati berisi tubuh anaknya itu dikuburkan. Mego menatap batu nisan Masamune. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Nakohime menyadari hal itu, kemudian memberikan selembar tissue kepada kakaknya.

"_Arigatou…_" Mego menghapus air matanya. Setelah mendoakan jenazah Masamune, semua orang yang melayat pulang, kecuali Mego. Dia bilang dia akan pulang agak terlambat.

Mego duduk di tepi kuburan kekasihnya itu. Dia memegang batu nisannya, kemudian tersenyum sedih.

"Masamune-san… semoga kau tenang di sana… aku masih ingin menjalani hidupku bersamamu… tapi… sepertinya Tuhan punya rencana lain…"

Mego menangis lagi.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu… Masamune-san…! Aku tidak sanggup berjalan bersamamu… aku tidak berani menjalani hidup tanpamu… aku mencintaimu…!"

"**Mego…"**

Seseorang memanggil Mego. Mego menoleh, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

"S-siapa di sana?!"

'**Mego… ini aku, Masamune…"**

"M-Masamune-san…?"

**WUUUSH!**

Suara desiran angin yang cukup kuat membuat Mego sedikit kaget. Dia melihat bunga-bunga sakura berterbangan ke belakangnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Bunga-bunga sakura itu berkumpul tepat di hadapannya dan terbentuklah sosok seseorang. Perlahan-lahan, sosok itu mulai terlihat.

Ya, sosok Masamune.

"**Hey, Mego…"** Sosok Masamune itu tersenyum lembut.

"Masamune-san…?"

"**Kau jangan menangisiku terus, ya… Masih ada banyak pria yang lebih baik dibandingkan aku… aku yakin aku bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku…"**

"Tidak bisa…!"

"**Huh? Why?"**

"Karena… AKU HANYA CINTA KEPADA MASAMUNE-SAN!"

"**Aku yakin kau bisa… masih ada Kojuuro, 'kan?"**

'Tapi aku hanya cinta padamu! Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?!"

Sosok Masamune itu mendekati Mego, kemudian memeluk Mego erat-erat. Mego balas memeluk Masamune sambil menangis.

"**Hei, aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan menangis terus…" **Masamune menunjukkan gelang yang dikenakannya. Persis dengan yang dikenakan Mego.

"**Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita, 'kan? Aku tahu aku memang tidak bisa menepatinya saat aku masih hidup… tapi ingatlah, kita pasti bisa menepati janji itu… aku akan menunggumu di sana."**

Mego tersenyum, kemudian dia mengangguk. Masamune mencium dahi Mego.

Setelah itu, sosok Masamune mulai tertiup angin. Sosoknya menghilang, seiring dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan entah ke mana. Mego menatap bunga-bunga itu.

"Aku pasti akan menepati janji itu… pasti."

**THE END**

**Waaah! Sudah tamaaat! XD**

**Arigatou buat readers yang sudah membaca fic saya dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 6 ini! ;w;  
**

**Sekedar memberitahu, Nakohime itu cuma OC saya. Saya sebenarnya bingung mau pakai siapa untuk jadi adiknya Mego… .w.**

**Ukh, jujur ya, SAYA HAMPIR NANGIS PAS NGETIK BAGIAN MULAI DARI BERITA SAMPAI ENDING! #capsjebol**

**Saya tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti itu…! ;A;**

**Sekali lagi arigatou untuk readers yang sudah ingin membaca fic gaje saya ini! Arigatou juga atas reviews-nya! Sampai jumpa di fic saya berikutnya! ;w; *bows***


End file.
